


Taking the Plunge

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: 2PM (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, First Kiss, LiveJournal Prompt, Non-Idol AU, Small Talk, Strangers to Lovers, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: There are stranger places to find love, but a children’s swim class at the YMCA is pretty up there.





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the corny title lol. This has been a WIP for literally YEARS but I finally got around to finishing it, and I think it's pretty decent.
> 
> Inspired by [unniefic's monthly challenges](https://unniefic.livejournal.com/tag/%25challenge) from back in the day on livejournal. This one is from [February 2012](https://unniefic.livejournal.com/245103.html) and the prompt is chance meetings of at least 300 words.
> 
> As with all of my fics containing SNSD members (former and current), this was conceptualized and/or written pre-2014.

“Which one are you waiting for?” he asks her as she stares into space.

The room is humid, slick walls and white tiles with the smell of chlorine in the air. It’s obvious that she’s not there to swim; her dyed locks are left free and she wears a leopard print coat over black leather pants.

“That one. Pink bikini and pigtails,” she replies with a point of her manicured finger, “…my sister.”

She expects him to make a comment. “She’s cute,” or “Isn’t she a bit young to be your sister?” as if Jessica doesn’t know that their age gap is eyebrow-raising. He just nods instead. The splashes and the patient tone of the swim teacher are not enough to fill the awkward silence, so Jessica asks him the question in turn. He sits there, elbows on his spread knees, pressing against dark denim.

“The boy with the red goggles, my nephew,” he answers as if anticipating the inquiry.

They sit in silence until the piercing sound of a whistle signals that the lesson is over and seven dripping children make their way out of the aquamarine pool.

Jessica stands and wraps a pink towel around Krystal’s shoulders, patting one absentmindedly. She turns to find him doing the same to his nephew, except that the towel has Spiderman on it. Polite smiles are exchanged and they part ways.

This routine continues in the following weeks. Jessica learns his name, Taecyeon. He’s Korean-American, like her and Krystal, but a year older than she is. While they wait for the kids, they talk idly about everything from their mothers’ cooking to their college majors and music. When she first finds out that he is a middle school history teacher, and adviser of the chess club to boot, her eyes go wide, mouth open a tad more than would be considered ladylike.

“…Really?” is all she can say. She expects him to be in finance or part of a tech start-up; though he never wears a suit to the pool, opting for a well-fitting T-shirt or long sleeved button-down atop jeans. Even so, she envisions him working in an office not unlike hers with an open floor plan and lots of team bonding activities.

Taecyeon nods in response, looking perplexed. He quickly explains that his school has half days on Wednesdays so he can look after Tyler and Jessica can’t help but think it’s kind of cute that he thinks _that_ is the confusing part. Even more charming is the spark of excitement in his voice when he tells her about his class. Chattering on about his lesson plans and the prospect of his chess club making it to the city-wide championship, Taecyeon’s eyes glimmer with pure passion for what he does. He speaks of their achievements with such pride, like a father showing off A+ exams displayed on the refrigerator.

Jessica envies his love for his job. When he asks what she does for a living, she reluctantly admits that she’s in marketing at a well-known PR firm. Her hands wring together when she says it, because it feels like an immense downgrade. She does her job because it pays well and she is good at it, not because she has a particular affection for selling people things they don’t really need. Yet, Taecyeon listens intently, nodding appropriately and looking genuinely…interested. He gives her a goofy smile and it encourages her to continue. He wants to hear what she has to say, it doesn’t matter that it isn’t nearly as moving as his own experience.

Just as she opens her mouth to tell him about her favorite upcoming campaign, that damn whistle sounds. She isn’t sure, but is that a hint of disappointment on his face? But the kids arrive and the conversation is quickly forgotten. He gives her a wave before guiding his nephew out of the room.

“Hold out your hand,” Taecyeon says out of the blue a week later when Jessica sits beside him. She arches an eyebrow in question, but he insists until she gives in, hand palm up between them. Rifling through a messenger bag she’d never seen him carry before, he pulls out something hidden in his fist.

In her hand he drops three foil wrapped chocolates. Their metallic wrappers glint in the harsh fluorescent light and she looks at him with even more bewilderment. He beams at her.

“My class has been behaving well lately so I thought I’d bring them a treat,” he adds a fourth piece of candy beside the others on her palm, “you and Krystal deserve a treat too.”

Jessica would be lying if she doesn’t feel a sudden warmth at the gesture. The logical part of her mind reminds her that there were probably leftovers, but the fact that he thought to bring some for them is touching nonetheless.

“You don’t like chocolate, right?” his voice startles her and she sees that his grin has faded slightly. Realizing the smile she feels in her chest has not made its way to her face, Jessica quickly assures him that both she and Krystal love sweets, especially chocolate. Noticing he’s eating a piece already, she daintily unwraps one from her small pile to pop between her glossed lips.

It melts slowly, silky smooth on her tongue. The milk chocolate is far too sweet for her taste but Krystal will enjoy it. She looks back to Taecyeon and thanks him sincerely, taking just a little delight in the way he almost seems to blush. They both return their attention forward, but this time the silence isn’t awkward like their first meeting.

“Do you like Tyler’s uncle?” Krystal asks one day on the way home from class. Jessica isn’t sure what to say. She’s never really thought about her feelings toward Taecyeon; he’s just been that guy who sits next to her at the YMCA while she waits for Krystal.

When Jessica doesn’t answer, her sister sighs loudly from the backseat.

“Because it really seems like you do.” She finishes the thought matter-of-factly and then occupies herself, peering out the window.

A week later, Jessica is still contemplating her sister’s question. She glances at him, seated to her right, focused on the kids swimming laps. His hair isn’t slicked back today and though he no longer looks as debonair as before, she thinks the way it naturally rests makes him more approachable, cuter even.

She can see herself with him, to be honest. He’s a nice guy; confident, but not cocky. Sincere, but not above pulling her leg now and then. It doesn’t hurt that he also has a contagious smile, complete with shiny teeth. Not to mention those firm muscles visible through his gray T-shirt. Jessica doesn’t lie to herself: looks matter and this man is certainly a catch.

“Today’s the last day of class, isn’t it?” he asks without looking at her. His gaze is fixed straight ahead as he continues, “Tyler is disappointed that his favorite uncle won’t be treating him to ice cream on Wednesdays anymore.”

Jessica just nods distractedly. Not unlike the Jacuzzi bubbling nearby, her thoughts swirl without order. And before she can decide what to say, she feels his eyes on her. She starts to turn to face him, her feelings still unsorted, unsure of what is going to come out of her mouth when she speaks.

But Taecyeon doesn’t allow her to say anything. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on Jessica’s lips.

She faintly hears the kids in the pool, including Krystal and Tyler, making sounds of disgust. She tunes it out, focusing only on the sensation of his warm lips on hers. She scoots herself a bit closer and places her hand on his shoulder.

Jessica gives him a seemingly unaffected smile while gently pushing him away; never mind that her heart is racing like she’s just run a marathon.

“How about we make next Wednesday a grownups-only date?” he suggests. Jessica can only nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
